Fallen Angels
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: No one wants a saint, all I wanted was an angel. You're my fallen angel.'


Fallen angels.

Future fic. Read it and then the note at the end.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I could have sworn you fell from heaven when you first arrived. You're face looked so innocent but I soon found out you were the total opposite. But I was glad. No one wants a saint; all I wanted was an angel. You're my fallen angel.

Now I look at you working and I'm totally amazed. You're rushing around like you were 8 hours ago, a huge smile on your face and your hair out loose for a change. You look as radiant as you did when you left the house this morning.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

You sign out and grab your coat from the locker room. You've just worked 16 hours and you don't look tired at all, you amaze me. We get on the El in a bustle of bags and tramps, there aren't any seats but you're not bothered. I know your mind is already at home. As the El screeches to a halt, we shuffle off into the blackness. The stars above us shine so brightly but your eyes are on the ground, looking for pot holes and bumps.

As you unlock the front door I can hear the running footsteps as usual. That 100 watt smile appears again as Joe and Molly throw themselves at your knee caps. My heart skips a beat when you hug their tiny bodies to your chest, their smiles identical to yours and their dancing eyes making you laugh. Joe's dark curls mix with your hair as he lays his head on your shoulder, Molly realising she'd get her turn soon and instead chattering about her day. You must be exhausted but you listen. You always listen.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I see the tears as you kiss them both good night. They're asleep before you start, you know that already. You never let them see your pain; you can't let them know how your heart breaks. But I know, I see the silver tears that stain the silk of your skin.

Softly I kiss my kids goodnight like I do every night. I hope they know I love them; they're too young to understand. But as I whisper it into their perfect ears I see them smile and know they heard me. I wish it was the same with you but it isn't and so I have to hope I told you enough times.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

I hate to know how much I hurt you. I hate to know you remember that night. I hate to know how close you came to not having anything. But I knew you were strong, you could hold onto them. Now you give them everything I can't like you know I would want to.

I don't remember that night the way you do. All I saw was black but you saw everything. The crimson silk that wet the road, the paleness that followed like a ray of moonlight settling on my skin. But I saw the pain in your eyes and that engraved itself on my heart forever. A different pain followed soon after and I was so scared. You stayed in hospital for 2 weeks, you missed my funeral. I didn't mind.

Two months later our twins were born. You said you wished I could have been there but I was. I saw every minute and held your hand. That day was both happy and sad- everyone said Joe had my eyes.

Now, two and half years on I am proud of you all. I am proud of your strength, I am proud of the way you raised my children to be the perfect little people they are. I know you think I haven't seen them but you're wrong.

I see them every day. I cry because I can't actually touch them, speak to them, hug them. I cry because they don't know they have a father. But I know when they're older you'll tell them. You won't let them forget me, even when you join me here. Until then, I love you Sam.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Please review, even if you hate it. I wrote from Luka's POV about Sam but I left it open til the end in case any one wanted to think of it as Carby or what ever. It's obviously in the future, maybe about 3-4 years. I left Alex out so it can fit to another couple if you wish.

Hope you enjoyed it.

It is only a one off though.

But please review, I love reviews.


End file.
